


Pain And Practice

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication, Consent, Discussion of kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bruce and Bucky need to talk...





	Pain And Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo square N2: Pain Play
> 
> This fic is entirely discussion of the kink, not the kink itself. Sorry for those disappointed!

It was still a little tense, though Bruce was trying his best to pretend it wasn't. Bucky figured he had to say something. “So, um. I know you said we didn't have to do anything. But did you, wanna talk about it?” Bucky offered slowly. 

Bruce shrugged shyly, not making eye contact. 

Bucky sighed as quietly as he could. Bruce had the hardest time admitting he wanted anything, and he didn't want his own shock to ruin the good thing they had going. So he moved to sit behind Bruce and tangled their limbs together. “It's alright. It's alright with me, if you want to talk.”

Bruce was holding his breath, his muscles tense. “I,” he started, and then he smacked his lips, then probably licked at them – he was always doing that, licking and biting and sucking, and it got Bucky hard faster than most anything. But that wasn't about that right now. Probably. “Ever since … _the other guy_ … it can be hard … to … let go …” Bruce worked his way through the preface haltingly. 

Bucky wanted to scoff and say that he knew that already, but he sensed that that sort of teasing would not go over well, so he kept quiet. 

“And … after …” Bruce sighed, heavy, and his shoulders caved in. “I was scared. For so long. Of feeling anything, because it could make me lose control, make _the other guy_ take over.” He stopped there, but he didn't seem quite done. 

“And now?” Bucky prodded him along. 

Bruce stroked along Bucky's flesh arm, warm and calm. Steady as always. “Now, I have _you_.”

“Yes, you do,” Bucky assured him, pressing a kiss to his lover's shoulder. Strong, solid, warm. “Do you like pain?”

The silence stretched out. 

“Yes.”

“Is that something you would like from me?” he offered gently. He could feel the tension ripple up to Bruce's shoulders, where his lips still rested. 

“It – we don't have to -” Bucky waited and breathed. “Yes. I would,” Bruce confessed. 

“Okay,” Bucky agreed easily. “We can try it then.”

He turned then, twisted in Bucky's arm to stare at him in some sort of heavy confusion. “But – you -”

“What about me?” Bucky probed. 

“I thought … you wouldn't _want_ to,” Bruce admitted with a shrug and a strange downcast glance.

Bucky smiled softly. Bruce was always so cautious. “I know what it's like, to not feel in control. To not _be_ in control. If this helps you...”

Bruce cut in, “It doesn't have to, we don't have to.”

“If this helps you,” Bucky repeated loudly, squeezing him tight and close, “Then I'm okay with trying. I want to try this with you. And hey, I may even like it.”

Bruce shrugged, a little hesitantly. 

There was really just one more question. “Would you want this to be during sex?”

“If … that's okay.”

“More than okay,” Bucky assured him, mouthing at his jaw. “Let's practice that now, just to be sure I'm ready for the fancy mods later.”

Bruce turned into the kiss, rubbing at Bucky's neck. “ _Lots_ of practice.”


End file.
